


Thou shall not Hate Thy Enemy (but how could you not?)

by xxKalaxx



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Angst, Face it. Everybody has issues., Massive AU, Rin has issues, Yukio has issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-11 13:18:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxKalaxx/pseuds/xxKalaxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hate is easier to work with than sadness. Safer. But when you've only known how to feel hate for years on end, it's hard to revert back to how it was before.</p><p>(Or: In which Rin fled from the monastery after the incident with Satan and now has a shit-ton of problems coming his way) </p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>(One of which is personal hygiene)</p><p> </p><p>(...)</p><p> </p><p>(Hey, you try showering when you're kind of homeless and have no money or stuff with you, other than a magical sword and the clothes on your back!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Intro (Gaze into the Abyss)

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, this WON'T be one of these 'Rin meets Bon/Mephisto/Amaimon/xyz.... beforehand, they're best friends/fuck-buddies and Yukio gets screwed over majorly'-fics. I hate Mary Sue/Gary Stue, and I will NOT bash, I repeat, I WONT BASH ANY CHARCTERS. Most of what I'm doing has some sort of sense to me. Explanations about changes, reactions, etc. will be in the AN at the end of each chapter if I/you think them necessary.
> 
> This is really short but I'm still pretty sick (Even these five hundred words took me over two hours....). God, my brain is noodles at the moment.....
> 
> Hope you enjoy. Leave a Review.

Rin was never the type of person to lie down and roll over when he got into a fight he couldn't win. No, he fought back with all he had, punching and kicking (and sometimes even biting).

Instead of crying when he inevitably got hurt, he turned whatever pain and sadness Rin had into hate and anger, fuelling his will to fight (to win).

But at the end of the day he always pushed that huge wave of anger into the back of his mind, condensening it into a tiny fiery ball and locked it up tightly. Never to be seen again.

Because Rin had a family to come back to, and he couldn't let them see how much he hated. But it's fine, because they're family and Rin loves them so much it hurts.

Then he's fifteen, and he's a demon. Rin's father is dead and his twin brother hates him for what he is and what he has done.

When Yukio tells Rin to leave, he does. 

* * *

 

There's a gun aimed at his head. He stares. 

 

It's a _gun_.

 

A gun aimed at his _head_.

 

A gun aimed at his head by _Yukio_.

 

(Where did he even _get_ a friggin' _gun_?!)

 

»Yu...ki...o?«

 

A finger klicks off the safety.

 

Rin flinches and takes a step back, his tail waggs nervously. He lifts his hands up in the air, showing he's unarmed. 

 

»Uhm.... Please put the gun down?«

 

Steely turquoise bores unflinchingly into his own blue. The gun doesn't lower.

 

Rin swollows. 

 

»Why are yo-...?«

 

»You've become a demon.«

 

Yukio breaks him off in the middle of the question. Rin flinches again, then slowly nodds. Yukios ice-cold eyes become even colder. 

 

»I see.«

 

Yukio pulls the trigger.

 

Rin dodges, more out of reflex than anything else. He still nearly isn't fast enough, and the bullet grazes his cheek. He freezes, his hands flying to his bleeding face.

 

»W-What the fuck?!? You nearly killed me! _Yukio_!«

 

The next bullet leaves the barrel with a loud crack and hits the wall somewhere to Rins' left.

 

He jumps and rolls, coming to a halt somewhere behind the rubble lying everywhere.

 

»Why are you doing this, Yukio?!«

 

Near silent footsteps make their way closer towards him.

 

»Are you really asking me _why_? _Why_ , Rin? Because, you're a demon. I'm an exorcist. You've killed father. And now I'll kill you.«

 

Rins heart skipps a beat out of fear. 

 

»He would have never lost his body to Satan if you hadn't done something to unsettle him, to shake him up so much that he lost his focus. «

 

' _Is... Is it really my fault? Did... I kill father?_ '

 

His insides feel cold. He thinks he has to throw up.

 

His twin is only a few steps away now.

 

»You did, didn't you?«

 

Yukios' voice is almost deceptively soft, whispering into his ear. 

 

He fires.

 

It connects.

 

Rins' right side burns up with pain unlike anything he has ever felt before. He chokes back a scream.

 

_ He is going to die here. _

 


	2. Red (Turn your back to hell)

Yukio had felt the demon's presence, long before he was able to come back home. 

He wasn't distracted. He knew Father could take care of whatever was stupid enough to harass Rin (and of course it had to do with Rin, when had it not?). He didn't fear for his family. 

Still, he'd had this foreboding feeling ever since he had walked out of the gate that morning. (If he rushed a bit to come home, well, who cares?) 

But he hadn't worried. 

He'd been confident that they could handle themselves.

Maybe that had been his mistake.

Silently, he stared at his fathers body, bloody and grey, stretched out on the floor. His home was in ruins, cement and splintered wood lying everywhere. _He was staring at his fathers body._

"Yukio?"

And at the demon wearing his brothers skin, bending over it.

He klicked off the safety ( _of the gun pointing at his brother what are you doing this is rin yukio rin yukio put the gun down_ ) of the gun pointed at the thing ( _not Rin, it killed father; Rin would never._ ), seething with fury on the inside. Was it mocking him? Acting like his brother, when he could clearly see the tail? The ears, the teeth?! 

Ignoring its plea of putting his gun down, he advanced on the creature.

"You've become a demon."

It's less of a question than a statement. The creature nodded anyway. It was trying to save its skin. 

( _It was wearing Rins skin_ )

He shot at it, but his aim was a bit of. Emotionally compromised, that he was. He missed and only injured Rins' cheek. Rin's skin.

_No_ , he told himself, _this isn't Rin. This is a demon. And demons have to be killed._

Still, his hands were shaking.

The demon opened Ri-.... Its mouth and R- it demanded a reason.

"Are you really asking me why? Why, Rin?" Not Rin, Demon. Demon demon demondemondemon.... "Because, you're a demon. I'm an exorcist. You've killed father. And now I'll kill you.«

Revenge for father and Rin.

His resolve steeled.

 

**Author's Note:**

> And?


End file.
